inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anthony ellis
Oromis.jpg Hi Anthony ellis. I wonder where you took File:Oromis.jpg from. Unfortunately you forgot to add the information on the image's description page. Is this really Oromis, taken from some Eragon video game? We can't insert it into an article without knowing the source and being sure that we're allowed to use it. --Weas-El ✉ 16:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Image upload Hi Anthony ellis. Please don't overwrite existing images when uploading new ones. I reverted your last upload, but feel free to upload it again with a different file name. And don't forget adding source and license. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 20:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Drive to 2000 If you provide a list of the six hundred articles needed, I will create them :-) (Having said that, I did make a list a while back of all the food and drink mentioned in the first three books, I should probably get on with starting the articles)--Gilderien Talk| 20:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Anthony Ellis, I am Specialk16. After all the time you have been on Inheriwiki, I can not believe that I have not contacted you in any way concerning the wiki. I am here to say a formal hello and to introduce myself so that we are no longer two strangers in a tight knit community. Hope to hear from you, thanks! -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good :) Looks like ThunderShadow has found you too! -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Images Well, it seems that their only use is on someones user page. Having said that, generally deletions of something within userspace are normally done after a request by that user. I will come back after having thought more about this.--Gilderien Talk| 21:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I'm ThunderShadow and I might be considered one of the newer yet not so new users. Also, I'm trying to get someone to get rid of the image uploading rules, (finding the source, etc... because I find it a pain in the butt). I'm also trying to redesign the main page. But I might not be on as much as I got a 49% on a math exam and my dad is making me do every problem in the textbook. :/ This time you won't 22:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I've got a reccomendation. Try to concentrate the drive on articles pertaining to Inheritance. Before Inheritance, I went through all material then available and took down all names, recording this on the wiki. As such, Inheritance is the only aspect of the Cycle which may be considered incomplete.--Wyvern Rex. 16:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) That's pretty cool. I made this using Photoshop. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/29/5007x.jpg/ Also, do you want me to teach you how to get a cool sig? Sign with ~~~~ to get a signature. May the stars watch 20:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) No way?! Thats awesome.--Gilderien Talk| 21:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Looking for Anthony Ellis, aka Link1995. Please pass the message for him to call 816-783-3492 ASAP (it's about his mother, Nancy Ellis). *Looking for Anthony Ellis, aka Link1995. Please pass the message for him to call 816-783-3492 ASAP (it's about his mother, Nancy Ellis).